Free Time
by You Can 'Not' Win
Summary: The team has to have some free time, so here we are. One member's free time.
1. Chapter 1

No one in the star wars canon has really shown an interest in music as far as I know. So here it is. The crew of the Ghost gets some free time and when Ezra is late the crew goes looking for him.

* * *

The ghost

The crew was sitting around the table of their ship it had been 10 minutes since their free time had expired and their newest crew member still hadn't returned from his own expedition. The rest of the crew was getting worried about him.

Finally, after another 5 minutes of waiting Zeb had enough.

"Alright, where is that kid? he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

Hera attempted to calm the angered lasat.

"Maybe he ran into some trouble, and its side tracked him."

Kanan contemplated the theory

"Maybe, even so, we should go look for him. Hera, can we trace his comm link?"

"Yeah, I think we can."

"Good, ok everyone lets head out and find Ezra."

10 minutes later and the crew of the ghost was following their pilot, who had a tracker in hand. The tracker was pointing them in the direction of the entertainment section of the city and as they moved past more and more shops the tracked was telling them they were getting closer and closer.

Finally the tracked indicated he was inside the establishment they stood in front of. The 'establishment' was a bar.

"What is Ezra doing here?" Asked Hera, both surprised and angry that the young boy would be in a bar.

"I don't know, but we have to find him." Said Kanan, and so the group entered the bar.

The bar was thickly occupied. There were a variety of species in the bar, ranging from humans to twi'lek and rodians to duros. There were even some imperial officers in the bar, enjoying their breaks and drinking with friends. The team made sure to hide their faces from the imperials.

"Why would Ezra be here?" asked Sabine, like Hera she was both worried and angry with her friend.

"Just split up and search, when we find him, we get him and get back to the ship." the crew nodded but before they could go their separate ways the stage at the front of the bar lit up. Several human performers walked on stage and took their places at several instruments. What surprised them was that picking up the electric guitar off its stand was their missing team mate.

**(Play 'Shoot to thrill' by AC/DC)**

As the team began playing the music a distinct sound was heard. The human who was holding the microphone began to sing.

**All you women who want a man of the street**  
**But you don't know which way you wanna turn**

**Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me**  
**'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn**

**I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down**  
**So don't you fool around**  
**I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger**

**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**Too many women with too many pills**

Ezra smiled at the crowd, in the audience, two twi'lek girls who were obviously too young to be there giggled and winked at the boy, who offered a charming smile back.

**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**  
**Yeah**

**I'm like evil, I get under your skin**  
**Just like a bomb that's ready to blow**

**'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything**  
**That all you women might need to know**

**I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down**  
**So don't you fool around**  
**I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger**

**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**Too many women with too many pills**  
**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**

**'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill**  
**I can't get enough, I can't get MY THRILL**  
**I shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**Yeah, pull the trigger**  
**Pull it, pull it, pull it, pull the trigger**  
**Oh**

The lead singer stopped, and it was left for Ezra and the rest of the performers to continue on. Ezra had a huge smile on his face as he performed with the others, who also had smiles on their faces.

**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**Too many women, with too many pills**  
**I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill**

**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**  
**'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill**  
**And I can't get enough, and I can't get my THRILL**  
**'Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again**

**Yeah**  
**Shoot you down**  
**Yeah**  
**I'm gonna get you to the bottom and shoot you**  
**I'm gonna shoot you**  
**Oh hoo yeah yeah yeah**  
**I'm gonna shoot you down yeah yeah**  
**I'm gonna get you down**  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down**  
**Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooooh**  
**I'm gonna shoot to thrill**  
**Play to kill**  
**Shoot to thrill**  
**yeah, ooh yeah**

As the song ended, the band received a standing ovation and the other performers gave Ezra an appreciative pat on the back as they walked off stage and Ezra let himself off into the crowd, who was clapping for him and praising him.

The two twi'lek girls from before walked up to Ezra with pads of paper and a pen, handing him both while he smiled and signed the papers. Walking over to the bar, he was oblivious of his team sitting not 10 feet from him, too engrossed was he in receiving praise from people at the bar. Kanan finally decided to intervene when Ezra accepted an offered drink from the bartender.

"Nice performance kid."

Ezra nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Kanan, uh um, what are you d-doing here?"

Kanan just crossed his arms over his chest before gesturing to the rest of the crew, who were looking either curiously or in Hera's case, glaring at the half empty drink in Ezra's hand.

"We came here to find out missing team mate who was late to the rendezvous point."

Ezra's eyes widened considerably as he remembered his deadline.

"Oh man, I totally forgot, I am so sorry Kanan, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't you're grounded."

"What, you can't do that."

"Yes I can and I am. Now come on, we have to go, we got some good intel about a new imperial prison camp."

Knowing that arguing with the man was futile, Ezra complied to prevent further punishment.

"Ugh, fine." With that the crew left the bar, walking through the streets. Sabine was the first to try to talk to the young man.

"Sooo, Ezra, where did you learn to play guitar like that?"

"I had a lot of free time growing up on Lothal, I just picked it up as I went along."

"That's cool, you think you could teach me some stuff?"

"Sure, what do you want to learn, Piano, Drums or Guitar?"

"Wait, you know those?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of time remember, I could teach you some of the basics if you want."

"That'd be really great, make sure to get us some instruments some time."

"No problem."

The team reached the ghost some time later. The team took their posts as the ship rose into the air and left the atmosphere, ready to go on another mission against the empire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Piano

I decided to make this a least a two-shot or three-shot.

Ezra sat on his bunk, the holographic keyboard laid out in front of him. He reached out and tested each key. They all responded perfectly to his touch and created a beautiful sound that echoed through the room.

Reaching out and closing his eyes Ezra dived in, his hands moved instinctively, remembering long buried positions for his fingers as they danced across the keyboard.

(Play Mozart Rondo Alla Turca)

Ezra's hands moved as sound was produced. A quick and catchy tune ringing out around him. Getting back into his previous rhythm Ezra picked up speed with the song. As it progressed more and more keys were struck and the noise became louder and louder-

"Quit that racket!" The gruff voice sounded, shattering Ezra's concentration and bringing the music to a sudden halt.

"You want to play something? Do it outside." Ezra huffed but nevertheless, he deactivated the keyboard and moved out of the room.

Ezra made his way through the ship like ghost, passing each room with nothing but a whisper. As the door shut and Ezra went to exit the ship, one of the doors swished open soundlessly and a head popped out, inspecting the path the boy had taken with curiosity.

Ezra exited the ship, climbing up the the top before once again reactivating the holographic instrument.

Taking a crosslegged position on the roof of the ship and once again closing his eyes to avoid distraction, Ezra began again.

Soft piano keys rang out across the otherwise empty fields as Ezra played.

More and more the music echoed through the empty air. As the first song ended Ezra switched, transitioning to another song.

(Play Shiro Sagisu:Quatre Mains Evangelion 3.0)

Ezra's hands flew over the keyboard, attempting to keep up the fast pace of the song as he played. Sharp keys flowed through the night as the song continued, transitioning from fast to slow and fast again. He continued, feeling the music fill his being and letting his emotions show through the way he played.

The music continued, picking up in speed and volume as it reached its peak before becoming deeper as the song ended. Lowering his hands slightly Ezra let out a content sigh.

"Wow, you said you could play but I didn't think you were that good."

Turning in shock Ezra came face to face with Sabine. The female Mandalorian was wearing a tank top and pyjama bottoms, hands on her hips and a surprised yet impressed look on her face.

"Like I told you before, I had way too much free time on my hands. But if you wan't I could start teaching you the basics."

Sabine seemed shocked as Ezra moved slightly and gestured for her to sit next to him. Moving forward and joining him in a crosslegged position on the floor.

Ezra took her hands in his and used them to position her fingers.

"Ok lets start."

The night continued, Ezra continued to guide Sabine's hands through the motions as he taught her the basics of the piano. Clunky and out of tune keys sounded out frequently, but by the time the sun was about rising over the horizon and bathed the two in the pre-dawn light there was a noticeable improvement. Sabine's hands glided over the keyboard, with Ezra's hands correcting her less frequently as the music continued to play.

It wasn't until Sabine let out a tired yawn and arched her back and stretched before Ezra noticed the time.

"Wow, we were up the whole night."

Sabine almost felt like shaking her head at his obliviousness but remembered that she too had forgotten the time, so engrossed had she been with Ezra's hands and her's flowing over the piano keys to teach her.

"Well, we still have some time. We might as well get back to out rooms and catch at least some shuteye." The two nodded before they headed down through the opening in the gun turret, not wanting to make noise with the main hanger door. Retreating into their own rooms for what remained of they allotted sleep time.

Ezra crept back into his quarters and crawled back into his bunk. It was only when his head rested against his pillow that he realised how exhausted he was from staying up the whole night. Dozing off as his eyes closed his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Sabine was walking just behind Ezra, offering to close the gun turret latch behind them. As she finished and headed down the ladder she moved back into her room, feeling the exhaustion seeping into her bones she collapsed back into bed and was asleep before she even hit the pillows.

Even though no light was present in the cabin, Ezra still woke up silently and tiredly, he had learned that unless you woke up early, you lost the shower rights and had to bath with ice cold water.

Mentally debating with himself over whether hot water was more important that going back to bed and getting more sleep, he decided that sleep could wait until later, and showering could not. Climbing out of his bunk, he used the force subtly to land on the floor without making any discernible sound he moved through the door as it quietly slid open and closed.

Walking down the hall to the shower room, he passed everyones' rooms, Kanan, Hera, Sabine. Sabine's room was different today, there was something sounding from inside the room, deciding to listen closer Ezra tilted his head to the door. Floating out from behind the door were soft piano keys, flowing through the air much faster and more accurate that any other time during the night. Pressing the button next to the door to Sabine's room, Ezra saw her leaning against the wall, her hands once again on the hard hologram piano keys as she started to play the song he had taught her the night before.

As she finished the song Ezra clapped, making her head snap in his direction before she relaxed seeing that it was only him.

Ezra let himself in, standing over her before sliding down the wall and sitting next to her.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"About 15 minutes." She replied. She always was an early riser, regardless of how much sleep she got.

"You took a shower yet?" He asked, but judging by her bed head and ruffled clothes, he assumed no.

"Not yet."

"Well you might want to think about it, I'm sure you hate cold water as much as I do." Sabine nodded her head before smirking. She jumped up, pushing Ezra down before running out of the room and down the hall, leaving Ezra confused for a second before he realized what had happened.

"Sabine! That's not fair!" Her laughter was the only thing he heard before the bathroom door shut and Ezra was left in Sabine's room.

Sighing to himself the young padawan contented himself to playing the piano in Sabine's room until she finally emerged from the shower unit.


End file.
